


Because You're Delicious

by WhySoSeven



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drinking, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, Original Characters - Freeform, Voilence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySoSeven/pseuds/WhySoSeven
Summary: Melle was a half-orc studying at Sheshan College of Arcane Arts. When she finished the semester at the top of her class, she thought this would be cause to celebrate. However, it would seem as if her classmate had other ideas.





	Because You're Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchyAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyAme/gifts).



> Heyyo! Who's ready for something a little different? This was a request from SketchAme, who you can find on here, Patreon, and Twitter! Both Melle and Erolith belong to them. All other characters were made up/tossed in there by yours truely. Want something written for you? Check out my twitter ( https://twitter.com/WhySoSeven ) to find out how!  
> Now, for real, read the tags before reading this. Please. This story is not for everyone. With that being said, if you're choosing to continue, enjoy!

It was the end of the semester at the Sheshan College of Arcane Arts, a prestigious school for those who were magically inclined. Or, in Melle’s case, those who were intent on becoming an arcane researcher. It was the end of the semester, her class had gotten their final marks earlier that day, and many of them felt that was cause for celebration. She wasn’t sure who, but someone had decided to throw a party in the woods near the school grounds. There was a bonfire at least a story high, seemingly unlimited ale, food, music, and absolutely no adult supervision. The majority of the student body seemed to be there and, after she found out she finished at the top of her class, she was no exception. She had only been at the party for a few hours and had already drunk more than her fill, though that wasn’t going to stop her from having more.

“And  _ I  _ said, if you want this sootflower so bad, how about I shove it up your ass and you dig it out yourself!” She took a swig from her pint, her friends cackling around her. The music was lively, the fire was high, and the ale warmed her very soul. It was the perfect conclusion to such a grueling semester, and she intended to revel in every second of it. 

“Gods, Melle, you’re a  _ riot _ .” Trym snickered. They were a good friend of Melle’s, had been ever since she had started classes here. “I swear, you’re the funniest damn orc I’ve  _ ever _ met.”

“Technically she’s  _ half _ orc,” Aseir chimed in. Another close friend of hers, though she hadn’t known him as long.

“I am not sure if I should be flattered or offended,” Melle snorted. Her thick, slavic accent was nearly as heavy on her tongue as the ale.

“Oh shut up, you know I’m kidding,” Trym chided. They sipped their ale, swinging their little feet off the end of the stump on which they sat. Being a halfling, a  _ lightfoot _ halfling at that, they and Melle made an odd pair.

“One never knows  _ anything _ with you.” She threw back her mug, finishing it off it in one gulp. “Now, if you excuse me, I have cup to fill again.”

“Yeah, you do that ya lush,” Trym teased. 

Melle shook her head, standing and brushing off her shirt. She towered over the rest of the group,though none of them exactly seemed to mind. That was one of the things she loved about her friends, they weren’t intimidated by her like everyone else. She could be herself around them. Which was good, because with how much she was planning on drinking tonight there would be quite a bit of being herself. She turned to walk back towards the barrels of ale, wavering a bit as the world spun with her. Oh, she had had more to drink than she thought. She was so focused on keeping her balance that she didn’t see the wood elf behind her, instead running smack into him. He let out a startled cry, his drink splattering onto his clothes and his mug smacking him in the face. Melle stumbled back, taken off guard but otherwise unphased. More than anything, she was trying to register what had just happened.

The elf, on the other hand, had seemingly decided to skip the registering bit and gone straight to screaming. “Hey! Watch it you oaf!”

Melle blinked, looking down at him. He had long brown hair and tanned skin, his emerald eyes narrowed in a sharp glare. He looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him. Did they share a class together? “Sorry, I did not see you.”

He peeled his lips back in a snarl, showing his sharp little teeth. “Didn’t see me? Are you  _ blind? _ Gods, grow a brain cell or two when you get a chance, stupid orc.”

Ah, she remembered him now. Erolith, infamous for his temper and haughty attitude. She narrowed her eyes, grip on her pint tightening ever so slightly. “ _ Excuse _ , I do not see what orc heritage has to do with--”

“Hey!” Trym made their way between the two, their hands on their hips and their glare set on Erolith. “Are you pickin’ on my bestie? Because if you are you better get ready for a  _ fight _ .”

Erolith glanced between them, seemingly considering his options. After a moment he huffed, turning on his heel. “I have better things to do with my time than waste it on you two.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Trym looked to Melle, concern flooding their soft brown eyes. “You alright? That guy was a real prick.”

“I am fine.” Melle watched him walk away before letting herself relax once again. “Thank you for stepping in.”

“Hey, I’m not gonna let you stand up to some prejudice asshole by yourself.” Trym grinned up at her. “Now, I’m gonna go back to the group, alright? You go refill that cup.”

“Yeah, okay.” Melle patted their shoulder before making her way to the ale. She pulled the lever down on the spout, watching at the amber liquid pour into her mug. Once it was full she hesitated, glancing back at her group. She wanted to go back over to them, but she needed a moment to herself first. Parties were exhausting, and she was sure they wouldn’t miss her for a few minutes. She glanced around, looking for an empty seat, before spotting one near the fire. She then made her way over and claimed it as her own, watching the flames dance as she sipped from her mug. It was far from quiet, but it would serve as the rest she needed. If nothing else, it would give her the chance to let her thoughts wander. Of course, the first thing that came to mind was that encounter with Erolith. Bringing her heritage into an argument like that was  _ severely _ uncalled for. And, yet, part of her couldn’t help but feel a little guilt. She did spill his drink on him, after all. If someone did that to her she’d be furious, and rightfully so. Granted she’d never stoop to that level, but still.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone grasping her shoulder, making her tense and whip around. She was met by a grinning, tiefling face, one she knew well. She returned his smile, letting herself relax. “Iados! You should not sneak up on people bigger than you, or you will lose some of those teeth.”

“Oh hush, you!” He said with a grin, far too drunk to control the volume of his own voice. “Hey, heard you got the top score! Congratulations, we were all rooting for you!”

Melle raised a brow. “Am I supposed to be believing that?”

“Well, okay,  _ I _ was rooting for you,” Iados said.

“What did I do to earn support?” Melle asked.

Iados stopped, looking somewhat sheepish. He hesitated before answering. “I, uh, had a bet going.”

Melle snorted, letting an amused smile grace her lips. “Typical.”

“I thought I told you to hush.” He said, pressing a finger to her lips. He glanced up, both his hand and his smile falling away when something caught his eye. “Hey, did you do something to piss off Erolith?”

“One could say that,” Melle said. “Why? Is he saying thing?”

“No, no he didn’t  _ say _ anything.” Iados gestured to the trees. “Just, uh, call it a hunch.”

Melle looked up, finding Erolith standing past the edge of the crowd. His eyes were locked onto her and, despite the distance, she could clearly see the disdain in his expression. She frowned, setting her mug down beside her. “Now there is no reason for that.”

“Is it just me or is that  _ super _ creepy,” Iados said, scrunching up his nose a bit.

“It is not you.” Mell stood, easily towering over most of the crowd. Erolith, seemingly bored of seething in quiet rage, disappeared into the treeline. She hesitated a moment before looking to Iados. “Watch my ale, I’m going to finish this.”

“Aye aye.” Iados gave her a mock salute before taking her cup, looking as serious as she had ever seen him. 

Well, at least she knew her drink wouldn’t be tampered with. That was, if he didn’t drink it all by the time she got back. She moved to follow Erolith, the crowd parting before her as she walked. Being massive and intimidating definitely had its drawbacks, but it came in handy during times like this. Once she reached the treeline she stopped, squinting into the darkness in an attempt to see. She could see fairly well in the dark, a trait she inherited from her father, but even she struggled with the dense foliage before her. Where did he run off to? Surely he didn’t just run away into the woods. That would be  _ weird _ . Just then a flicker of light caught her attention, the glow of small flames, barely visible through the brush. Was that  _ another _ bonfire? She moved towards it, careful to keep her footsteps as silent as she could manage. As she approached she heard Erolith grumbling, quickly spotting him as he picked up trash alongside a small, dying fire. It would seem as if someone had decided to have a more private affair, leaving their mess for someone else to clean up.

“I swear,  _ no _ respect for nature these people,” Erolith growled. He grabbed a discarded bottle and shoved it into a brown sack, probably to dispose of it later. 

“Erolith?” Melle stepped out into the small clearing, brushing some leaves from her long, dark hair. 

Erolith looked up, his eyes narrowing into a glare. So far that seemed to be his expression of the day. “What do  _ you _ want?”

“I want say sorry for before.” She did her best to ignore the sheer volume of malice radiating off of him. “I am sure we two said things we were not meaning. Still, I ran at you, so I am sorry.”

Erolith watched her a moment, seemingly considering his reaction. After a moment he sighed and began to resume his task. “Yeah, okay, apology accepted.”

Melle breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least that was over and done with. “Thank you. I am glad we could end this peacefu--”

“I mean, I suppose I can’t hold it against you, given your  _ condition _ .”

Melle’s words came to a screeching halt. She could not have possibly heard that right. “What?”

“You know, given your dad’s an orc? And last time I saw your mom at the school she looked, what, 30?” He straightened to look up at her, his expression infuriatingly smug. “Pretty sure practically being half animal on top of having a teenage whore for a mom counts as a condition.”

If Melle were honest, she didn’t even remember throwing the first punch. It took Erolith by surprise, or at least she assumed it did given the cry he let out when her hulking fist made contact with his face. He was thrown back against a tree, blood dribbling from his mouth, but Melle couldn’t find it in her to be worried for him. As far as she was concerned, he deserved no mercy. 

“Oh, so it’s a  _ fight _ you want then, is it?” He stood on shaky legs, wiping the blood from his chin. 

“Don't blame me, you start this,” Melle snarled.

“I don’t know about starting it, but I’ll certainly  _ end _ it,” he retorted.

“Don’t be so cocky!” Melle made another swing at him, stumbling a bit when he ducked and rolled to the side.

“Ha! Look at you,” He sneered. “Either you’re too drunk or too stupid to keep your balance, and I’m not sure which is sadder.”

“Shut up!” Melle spun and slammed her fist into his chest as hard as she could. She expected him to go flying but he grabbed onto her instead, digging his nails in and clinging with everything he had. Before she could react he bit down on her forearm, sinking his sharp teeth into her skin. She shrieked and waved her arm frantically, sending him tumbling away, but not before he took a hunk of flesh with him. “You bastard, that was  _ dirty! _ ”

She looked to him, and for a moment he looked as startled as she was. He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to comprehend what he had just done. Could it just have been instinct? Heat of the moment? Regardless of what it was, of what he’d been thinking, it was a downright nasty tactic. After a moment of them both standing there in shocked silence he wiped a bit of blood from his chin, examining it a moment before licking it off of his fingers. Melle scrunched up her nose in disgust, instinctively pulling her injured arm closer to her torso. “What, the  _ hell _ , are you doing?”

He ignored her, instead looking at his now bloodied hand with a curious expression. “ _ Fascinating _ . I wonder…” 

Erolith fixed his gaze on her as his words trailed off, something in his expression changing in a way Melle very much did not appreciate. His eyes grew colder, hungrier. He crouched a bit, drawing a small dagger from a hilt at his side. She took a small step back and lifted her hands in surrender, unable to stop the fear from creeping into her tone. “Whoa, no, there is no need for dagger! Weapon is too far. I concede, no more fight.”

“You know, it’s odd,” he mused, ignoring her words. He took a few careful steps towards her, looking her over like a fox looks at a loose hen. “You screamed, yet no one came. I don’t think they can hear us out here. Not surprising, considering how  _ loud _ they’re being.”

“Yes, very interesting but  _ more _ interesting is friends are waiting for me,” Melle said, her voice wavering. She took another step back, glancing towards where she knew the bonfire lied. She couldn’t see it from here, a realization that filled her with unease. “I  _ really _ should be go back, they will be worrying.”

“Oh, is that so?” Erolith asked, looking somewhat amused. “Hm, I’ll be sure to let them know you decided to leave early. You know, to ease their fears.”

His words made Melle’s stomach sink with dread. There were implications there that she did like the sound of. “Leave? I am not wanting to leave.”

“Oh, I’m aware.” He grinned at her before darting forward, slashing at her stomach. She jumped back and made a swipe at him in return, but fear clouded both her precision and her common sense. When he dodged the attack left her wide open, giving him the window he needed to sink his dagger into her side. She bit back a scream as she fell to one knee, giving him a murderous glare before grabbing his throat. If he thought she was going without a fight, he was sorely mistaken. His eyes widened and he gasped for air as she squeezed, his hands grasping at her forearm. She stood on shaky legs and lifted him from the ground, taking away any opportunity he had to back out of her hold.

“I told you, I am not going  _ anywhere _ ,” she growled. His eyes began to roll back, his feet kicking aimlessly. All she had to do was wait until he passed out, immobilize him, and go get help. Then this was all over.

Or, it would have been, had it not been for one well placed kick. In his struggles, Erolith’s foot struck the dagger jutting from Melle’s side. She felt it, felt the force drive the blade up between her ribs, and she dropped her assailant with a screech before collapsing back to her knees. She groaned in pain as she gripped her side, barely registering the sound of Erolith gasping for air beside her. Fear gripped her as she realized it was getting harder to breathe, harder to focus as the taste of blood tinged her tongue. Had the blade damaged one of her lungs? It certainly felt like it. As she struggled for air she was oblivious to the rustling beside her, to the sound of Erolith making it back onto his feet. It wasn’t until he grasped the dagger’s hilt, until he yanked it from her side, that she realized her position. She cried out in agony and turned to face him, fully prepared to fight for her life, before her actions were cut short with the dagger being driven into the side of her neck. Her eyes went wide as blood bubbled up from her throat, filling her mouth and spilling from her lips. She tried to cry out, tried to call for help, but the only sound she could make was a strained gurgle. Her head spun as she fell to her side, desperately gasping for air, only for none to come. Erolith stood over her, rubbing at his own throat with a frown.

“I’ll admit, you put up one  _ hell _ of a fight,” he said, his voice sharp and raspy. He coughed to clear his throat, wincing a bit. “If it weren’t for that last kick, I wouldn’t have stood a chance. Guess it pays to get lucky, hm?” He knelt by her, grabbing a fistful of her hair to make her face him. Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at him, wordlessly mouthing one word. He raised a brow, tilting his head to the side as he mouthed it with her in an attempt to understand. “Oh,  _ why?  _ Well, I suppose there’s no harm in telling you. It’s not like you’ll be telling anyone else.” He smirked, letting go of her hair and letting her head hit the ground with a soft thud. The most she could do was whimper as he pulled the dagger from her neck, half-lidded eyes trailing back to his face. The last thing she saw as she faded away was his smirk, his blood stained teeth glimmering in the dying light of the fire as he spoke. 

“Because you’re  _ delicious _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! Thanks for reading and, remember, if you want one of YOUR stories on paper hit me up on twitter!  
> Stay classy, y'all!


End file.
